The sinking guy
by EmmaTook
Summary: "Il vaut mieux vivre ses rêves que rêver sa vie". Le Présentateur TV n'a pas la vie qu'il souhaite, et a cette impression terrible qu'il ne subsiste aucun espoir. Lorsqu'il noue la mort autour de sa cheville, il ne désire qu'une seule chose : en finir. Braver une dernière fois ce fichu destin qui le tourmente depuis trop longtemps. Et mourir. (ce n'est pas une death-fic)


**Note de l'auteure** **: Salut bande de gens! Aujourd'hui je vous propose un OS PDP/PTV un peu, euh... déprimant? Alors j'ai mis rating T parce que : tentative de suicide (oui oui carrément) et... un titipeu d'hémoglobine.  
** **Y'en a un autre (OS pdp/ptv) parce qu'après visionnage du dernier minute papillon, une idée m'est venue et tout l'OS s'est déroulé dans mon esprit comme un rouleau de parchemin (vive les comparaisons bancales et incomplètes!). Comme j'ai déjà Prae, je ne veux pas me lancer dans une nouvelle fic à chapitres, mais l'OS sera plutôt long.**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnalités présentes ici ne m'appartiennent pas, elles sont la propriété de Kriss et de son émission Minute Papillon et il n'y a aucun but lucratif dans ma démarche (encore heureux)._**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

 **The sinking guy**

Ses pieds se décollèrent du sol, lentement, comme si le temps avait ralenti, et il tomba à la renverse. Son dos perça l'eau, puis sa tête, puis ses jambes. Il sentit la pression l'envelopper et le liquide détendre son costume. Autour de lui volaient des milliers de petites bulles, sur lesquelles le soleil, tâche informe et lumineuse, faisait miroiter ses derniers rayons. Il les sentait glisser sur lui, sous lui, et peut-être le perçaient-elles de toute part. Sa vision devint trouble, et bientôt ses mains, qui flottaient devant lui, lui parurent pâles et lointaines. Il était aspiré par le fond, et il n'esquissait aucun geste pour remonter. L'air bloqué dans sa cage thoracique lui permettait de tenir. Son esprit se détachait petit à petit de son corps, tandis que la lourde pierre, attachée à sa cheville, l'entraînait davantage vers le fond. Il se sentait lourd, il se sentait mort.

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Cette question, il aurait fallu la poser avant. _Pourquoi agirait-il ainsi?_ La réponse était simple.

Parce qu'il était faible.

Sa simplicité, sa médiocrité déconcertante avaient tranché avec son amour particulier pour les choses inaccessibles. Quand il était apparu, en s'échappant de l'enveloppe charnelle que représentait Kriss, il avait l'ambition encore fraîche qui coulait dans ses veines, ce sentiment incroyable qu'il arriverait à être quelqu'un, qu'il parviendrait à graver son nom quelque part.

Mais ce premier souhait lui avait allègrement ri au nez lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé cadreur. Cadreur pour _lui. L_ 'inaccessible, _l_ 'intouchable, _l_ 'inébranlable. _Lui_ que le Présentateur TV avait adoré haïr en silence, _lui_ l'homme qui lui volait sa vie. Tous les jours, il se donnait une nouvelle raison de _le_ détester.

Pourtant, malgré cette aversion totale, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de _lui_ porter de l'intérêt. Quelque chose d'infime et d'incertain, une curiosité passagère qui s'était finalement collée à lui tel un parasite. Le Présentateur TV s'était donc jeté à corps perdu dans ce labyrinthe sombre et humide, dans lequel il courait à perdre haleine et se heurtait à des murs glacials. Son Graal était insaisissable, et sûrement qu'il ne boirait jamais de cette coupe.

Sa cravate s'élevait devant ses yeux mi-clos. L'air venait à manquer, toutefois, il ne fit rien pour empêcher sa chute.

Comment s'appelait-elle, la maladie qui le rongeait ? Celle qui le détruisait, jour et nuit, sans relâche ?

Le syndrome de Stockholm.

Oui, c'était cela. Il s'était entiché de son geôlier. C'était vrai, le Prof de Philo le maintenait à sa merci, avec lui, c'était marche ou crève. Part et crève. Les issues étaient toutes condamnées, et le labyrinthe se rétrécissait inexorablement, au point d'en devenir oppressant.

Et, à présent, l'homme à la cravate voyait son âme se faire piétiner par les deux parties de lui qui s'affrontaient. L'une désirait se battre, se libérer du joug dans lequel le Présentateur TV s'était englué jusqu'à en perdre la tête. L'autre, au contraire, voulait ployer les genoux, s'effacer, vivre avec cet amour perfide à jamais, quitte à n'être plus rien sinon une épave ambulante.

Alors, usé par ce conflit interminable, il avait noué la mort autour de sa cheville et avait plongé en Enfer. Mais il commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin d'air. Celui qu'il gardait en lui lui compressait les poumons, et lui montait à la tête. Une douleur soude se logeait peu à peu dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il avait l'effroyable impression d'imploser.

Comme si son corps avait senti la mort ramper jusqu'à lui, celui-ci se mit à vivre. Le Présentateur TV sentait chacun de ses membres se tendre puis se détendre, et son pouls, affolé, lui rappelait ô combien il était vivant. Il sentait la pulpe fripée de ses doigts, et le contact froid de l'eau sur sa peau, et la caresse de ses cheveux sur ses tempes.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se raviser. Pas maintenant. Il avait choisi la solution facile, et il était allé trop loin pour pouvoir revenir en arrière.

La vie qu'il menait était tellement différente de celle dont il avait rêvé. Alors que son dos touchait le sol, il ferma les yeux et le vit. Son appartement design, en haut de la plus haute tour de la plus grande ville. Tokyo ? New-York peut-être ? Il percevait les vrombissements des moteurs, et les murmures des piétons. Il voyait les devantures illuminées des boutiques, les écrans géants et le panneau sur lequel était placardé son sourire. Il s'imaginait, rentrant du plateau, en même temps que sa femme. Elle serait douce, calme et d'une gentillesse infinie. Ils n'auraient pas d'animal, parce qu'ils le sauraient malheureux. Tous les soirs, il embrasserait la ville de son regard, et étreindrait son âme sœur jusqu'à l'ancrer en lui. Il aimerait sa vie, oui, il en était sûr. Jamais il ne se plaindrait, et il accepterait avec un sourire tout ce qui se présenterait sur sa route.

Mais à la place, il était tombé amoureux d'un homme, qui le révulsait et lui faisait vivre un enfer. Sa vie était rythmée à coup de 5 tonnes, alimentée par les insultes, les menaces, les meurtres à répétition. L'intelligence céleste dont certains parlaient l'avait arraché à son plateau pour le coller derrière une caméra bénigne. Alors lorsque l'horreur et la peur n'emplissaient lus sa misérable vie, c'était son bovarysme prononcé qui dévorait sa quiétude.

Il se souvenait, quelques fois, de s'être senti vide, presque mort. Vivre en étant qu'une partie d'âme était déjà éprouvant et difficile, alors offrir son peu de personnalité à quelqu'un qui crachait dessus, ça le tuait. Sa vitalité, sa force créatrice, tout avait été absorbé par un seul et même homme. A chaque fois qu'il entreprenait une chose nouvelle, il se disait « à quoi bon ? ». Il tournait en orbite autour, non pas d'une étoile, mais d'un véritable trou noir, avec la peur au ventre qu'un jour il se fasse aspirer. Pour survivre, il devait oublier les mondes qui se mouvaient avec lui, regarder droit devant et tourner, tourner, tourner. Alors il avait préféré mourir, et d'un pas en arrière, avait quitté son système.

Son corps ne cherchait plus à lui prouver qu'il était bien vivant, mais que son instinct de survie n'était pas mort. Pourtant, le Présentateur TV ne céda pas. Il resta couché au fond de la piscine, dans une position étrange, comme si sa chute n'avait pas de fin. Le douleur s'intensifiait dans sa poitrine, dans son ventre, sous sa peau et jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Brusquement, son corps fut saisi de spasmes. Des coups secs, violents. Non, ce n'était pas son heure. Il allait vivre heureux, pendant encore quarante, cinquante, cent ans ! Il ne pouvait pas lâcher, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas pour _lui_.

Il serra les dents, les lèvres. Tout allait très vite.

Puis il se dit que rien ne changerait vraiment. Le jour de sa naissance, il avait déjà pressé la détente. Il avait fallu tout ce temps pour que la balle le tue. Enterré avant d'avoir vécu.

Vaincu et accablé, il ouvrit lentement la bouche. L'eau victorieuse s'immisça entre ses lèvres, se coula dans sa gorge et en une fraction de seconde, empli ses poumons. Ses paupières tombèrent sur ses yeux fatigués, et il sombra pour de bon.

 **~oOo~**

Ses jambes percèrent l'eau, puis sa tête, et son dos. La pression le relâcha et il sentit la moiteur de son costume qui lui collait à la peau. C'était une étrange sensation, il avait l'impression que la mort lui tirait un bras, et la vie l'autre, mais que pour éviter vision d'un tel spectacle, Morphée lui bandait les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, on l'arracha à l'eau. La terre ferme roula sous son corps tandis que la brise fraîche de la nuit planta ses dents dans son épiderme. Le temps, l'espace. Ces notions n'avaient plus aucun sens. Le chant de la nuit devenait une cacophonie assourdissante et il pensait s'enfoncer dans la matière. Les secondes relevaient de l'éternité. C'était cela, être mort ?

Quelque chose de lourd se posa sur son torse, et glissa jusqu'à ses narines. Il perçut un grognement, semblable à celui d'une bête. L'animal lui susurrait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Pourtant... Pourtant il avait la vague impression de comprendre. La pression revint sur son thorax. On appuyait dessus. De petits coups brefs et puissants. Puis son nez fut bouché et quelque chose recouvrit ses lèvres. C'était chaud, humide, et ça jurait avec la froideur de son propre corps. Cette chose qui s'était mue contre ses lèvres lui soufflait de l'air. Mais il n'en voulait pas ! Qu'on le laisse, qu'on l'abandonne ! Qu'était-il sinon un boulet accroché à la cheville du monde ? Il voulut recracher la vie que lui offrait la chose, mais il était trop las pour faire quoique ce soit.

De nouveau on appuyait sur sa poitrine. De nouveau on vomissait dans sa gorge l'air dont il ne voulait pas.

Le grognement fut plus distinct. Se pouvait-il alors, que ce fût une voix d'homme ? Mais que criait-elle ?

-Cadreur...

Que criait-elle ?

-Ne me lâchez pas, ne me lâchez pas !

Cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendue.

-CADREUR !

Au même instant, il sentit la douleur revenir. Son sang battait à ses oreilles, et il mourait de froid. Lorsque la chose fondit une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche, l'eau coincée dans ses poumons remonta sa trachée. Il redressa brutalement, ouvrit des yeux ronds et cracha une quantité considérable d'eau. Son myocarde devenait fou, et ses poumons lui faisaient atrocement mal tant il avait besoin de respirer.

Respirer... Que c'était bon !

A peine remis de sa noyade, il sentit une main gifler sa joue, et une douleur aiguë vriller son crâne.

-Imbécile !

Le Présentateur TV tourna la tête vers la source de la voix. Il était là. Et il était magnifique. Sa chemise blanche collait à sa peau, tandis que ses cheveux noirs et ondulés se plaquaient contre ses tempes. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses nombreux cils, approfondissant son regard déjà tellement expressif.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu voulais prouver quoi exactement, cadreur ?

Il serra la mâchoire et détourna le regard. Il sentit l'amertume inonder sa gorge et les larmes brûlantes brouiller ses yeux. La pierre toujours attachée à sa cheville luisait. Elle était lourde et il se demandait comment il avait pu la porter jusque là. Après tout, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait ressenti avant de se laisser tomber. C'était le néant, un brouillard trop épais qui ne se dissipait pas.

-Cadreur !

Le Présentateur TV le regarda dans les yeux. Il sentait la honte, la colère et la peur brûler au fond de ses iris. Il devait lui faire payer. Se tuait était vain, sans effet. Il devait lui faire payer. Après tout, c'était l'homme qui lui dérobait son existence. Il devait lui faire payer.

Mû par une sensation encore inconnue, il plongea sur le Prof de Philo, dont l'arrière du crâne s'écrasa contre le sol. Le Présentateur TV se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, le poing suspendu dans les airs. Son cœur ne libérait plus de sang, c'était de la rage qui courait le long de ses veines. Il le rua de coups.

Avec ses poings, il pensait effacer l'humiliation, la honte, les menaces. Il voulait le voir saigner, le voir souffrir, le voir tenter de se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombât d'épuisement. Être le moucheron qui se prend dans la toile, plutôt que l'araignée qui a faim.

-JE. VOUS. DETESTE!

Le Prof de Philo ne se défendait pas. Il accusait les coups sans même se plaindre. Des entailles se formaient sur ses joues, et du sang coulait de son nez. Mais quand le Présentateur TV jeta un regard à ses phalanges ensanglantées, il se roidit d'horreur.

Que faisait-il ?

Les yeux exorbités, surpris de la violence dont il venait de faire preuve, il s'éloigna le plus possible de son alter. Ce-dernier se releva. Perplexe, il s'essuya le nez d'un revers de la manche. L'homme à la cravate, se sentant menacé, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il croisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se créer une maigre protection. Il le savait, si le Prof voulait lui faire du mal, il y parviendrait. Il devinait presque l'ombre du marteau 5 tonnes l'écrasant sous son poids, et le regard haineux qu'il était sûrement en train de lui adresser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le sauve, lui, le blond imbécile et impotent ! Le Prof n'avait pas hésité à tuer tous les stagiaires qui l'avait légèrement irrité, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas laissé mourir ? Puis le Présentateur TV se dit que c'était certainement de sa faute, une fois encore. C'était vrai, il aurait pu placer un flingue dans sa bouche, faire d'une corde son collier mortel ou d'un train sa faucheuse. Mais non. Il avait voulu du spectacle. Le bouquet final de sa misérable existence, il l'avait vu explosif et mémorable. Sauf que le spectacle avait duré trop longtemps, et on l'avait retiré du devant de la scène. Le Prof était en train de raccrocher les fils qu'il manierait bientôt. L'acteur s'évaporait, il redevenait pantin.

Alors, ce coup fatal, viendrait-il un jour ?

Lentement, le Présentateur TV ouvrit un œil. Puis deux. Il baissa sa garde. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Pas de 5 tonnes dirigé vers lui. Pas de regard haineux. Juste un Prof à l'air déboussolé qui fixait son cadreur avec inquiétude. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'approcha de l'homme à terre, s'accroupit et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Le Présentateur remarqua sa lèvre gonflée, et peut-être que son regard s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur la chair violacée puisque le Prof de Philo parut tout à coup mal à l'aise.

-C'était un appel à l'aide, cadreur ?

L'interpellé frissonna. Cette voix. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. En fait, il la _connaissait,_ c'était le ton qui différait. Il avait connu la rage, le dégoût, l'amertume, le miel et le sarcasme. Mais jamais il n'avait entendu une telle douceur. Oui. Bien sûr que c'était un appel à l'aide. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pensé que celui qui y répondrait serait celui-même qu'il considérait comme son geôlier, le destructeur de sa vie, le philosophe noir. Alors, parce qu'il était à bout de force, parce que la fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir décemment et parce qu'au fond, il en avait besoin, il se jeta dans les bras du Prof. Enserrant son buste aussi fort qu'il le pu, la tête reposant sur son épaule, il éclata en sanglots.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé !

Le Prof de philo répondit à son étreinte, caressant les cheveux blonds et trempés de son cadreur. Il ne dit rien. Le Présentateur se dégagea finalement. Un peu perdu et encore sonné, il fixa de nouveau les lèvres du Prof. Il fallait qu'il tente. Peut-être que la clé de son bonheur se trouvait là, derrière cette barrière d'atomes ? Doucement, son cœur pulsant de plus en plus vite, il l'embrassa. Un chaste de baiser, rien de plus. Un baiser qui venait de sceller la porte de son enfer.

Le problème, c'était qu'il s'était enfermé dedans.

La prise du Prof se resserra fortement sur ses bras fins. D'un mouvement brusque, il rejeta le Présentateur et bondit sur ses pieds. Choqué, profondément choqué. Humilié par la même occasion. Son ego venait d'être fissuré.

-Je veux bien t'aider cadreur, mais j'ai mes limites. J'peux pas t'offrir ce que tu me demandes. Désolé.

Il ne l'était pas. Oubliée la douceur naturelle et agréable, la froideur de son ton aurait glacé la lave du volcan le plus bouillonnant. Le Prof de Philo attrapa le manche de son marteau et, dans un cri de rage, quitta les lieux. Il le laissa seul, plus seul qu'avant, plus seul que jamais.

Le Présentateur avait beau tout essayé, même avec l'énergie du désespoir, il ne parviendrait pas à changer son destin. Il était condamné à vivre à la fois dans son rêve, et dans son pire cauchemar. Peu importe ce qu'il tentait, il restait le pauvre cadreur imbécile amoureux de la brute qui lui servait de collègue.

Peu importe ce qu'il tentait, il restait celui qui coule.

Celui qui coule. Et ne remonte pas.

* * *

 **Pourquoi cette dernière phrase sonne comme la devise de Paris...? Une petite review pour me dire ce qui va/ne va pas? C'est my only dinero (et je vous le fais en trois langues alors, hein!)**

 **E.T.**


End file.
